Entre Pérolas e Âmbares
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "As jóias mais preciosas dele, os olhos, perseguiam-na em cada sonho, cada devaneio, e faziam dos seus âmbares tão tristes quanto àquelas pérolas."


**Entre Pérolas e Âmbares**

Não fazia ideia do quanto de tempo já havia passado desde que a paz voltara, talvez três anos, cinco, quem sabe. Sua mente apagou tudo, simplesmente tudo, da época de terror que todos viveram. Assim que tudo acabou, foi como num piscar de olhos, ela já não se lembrava de mais nada, seu corpo já não sentia mais dor alguma, ficou indiferente a tudo e a todos, como ele era, ah, ele...

Agradecia a Deus por ainda estar viva, pois cometeria loucuras por ele, mas não as fez. A única coisa que se lembrava daquele tempo era que havia perdido seu maior amor da vida. Ela era só mais uma kunoichi de Konoha, talvez um tanto inútil, já que não existia mais time nove, não existia mais Tenten.

Acordava, cumpria ordens, voltava e dormia, sua rotina baseava-se nisso todos os dias, nada cansativo, nada demais, o bastante para quem conhecia os próprios limites. Sendo assim, resolveu pedir folga à Tsunade (que continuou Hokage), o que foi concedido por alguns dias. Ah, descansaria um pouco em paz, sem ordens a cumprir, sem ninguém a ouvir, sem quem a atormentar, a não ser ela mesma.

Alugou um pequeno quarto num mini hotel que ficava entre as montanhas, perto de cachoeiras e além de tudo, lindo. Saiu de Konoha seis da manhã, chegou ao seu destino era quase cinco da tarde, afinal foi a pé a viagem inteira, só, nada incomum para quem costumava viajar durante dias para escoltar alguém.

Chegou ao hotel, checou tudo e foi ao quarto. Ajeitou as coisas do jeito que queria, pôs uma roupa leve por cima de um maiô e saiu. Rumou a uma cachoeira lá de perto, o que não foi complicado de encontrar. Tirou a pouca roupa por cima do traje de banho e entrou na água fria, na qual a causaria um resfriado dias depois.

Saiu, deitou na grama fofa e adormeceu. Foi um cochilo rápido de vinte minutos, quando acordou as folhas das árvores faziam sombra em seu rosto e somente alguns fios de luz solar alcançavam sua pele e olhos, que logo ficaram irritados e começaram a lacrimejar. Ou talvez fosse solidão escorrendo em gotículas salgadas por âmbares opacos, tão opacos quanto os olhos de Neji.

Aqueles olhos pérolas tão sem brilho, tão sós, tão tristes. Mesmo tendo apagado tudo da cabeça, seu coração cismava em encontrar o Hyuuga em algum cantinho que fosse. As jóias mais preciosas dele, os olhos, perseguiam-na em cada sonho, cada devaneio, e faziam dos seus âmbares tão tristes quanto àquelas pérolas. Pôs-se sentada e limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos, o que foi inútil, pois outros filetes vinham a rolar pela face morena.

"Neji..." sussurrou em meio ao choro, na verdade uma súplica para tentar fazê-lo desaparecer de seu coração.

O vento bateu mais forte e fez com que as lágrimas voassem, ela abriu os olhos e viu aqueles longos fios castanhos sendo bagunçados pelo ar, rolou a visão e foi surpreendida por um sorriso sincero saindo daqueles lábios finos e pálidos. Neji estava lá, e mais ainda, estava lá sorrindo.

Ele aproximou-se, ergueu-lhe o queixo com o indicador e selou seus lábios aos dela, separou-se e continuou a sorrir. E quando ele ia começar a falar, ela realmente despertou. Acordou assustada, com lágrimas molhando os cabelos espalhados na grama e com a boca sentindo o tocar gélido dos lábios dele.

Deixou-se chorar. Jamais vira tamanha felicidade sendo transparecida por aquelas pérolas, que dessa vez estavam brilhosas. Ele estava feliz, percebeu. Mas os âmbares não, ou pelo menos ainda não. Ambos sabiam que independente da vida ou da morte, Neji sempre encontraria Tenten, as pérolas dele sempre se encontrariam com os âmbares dela, isso a consolava. Naquele dia, chorou e rezou para que voltasse a encontrar as jóias mais preciosas que a vida já havia lhe dado.

Passou a folga inteira descansando, não fizera esforço físico algum. Deixou que seus sentimentos passados voltassem, voltou a ser Tenten. E quando retornou à Konoha, estava revigorada, cheia de energia, com o mesmo sorriso que estampava sua face antes de tudo acontecer. Aos vinte e cinco anos casou-se com outro Hyuuga, que Hinata lhe apresentara. Aos vinte e oito, deu à luz a um novo menino, que quando abriu os olhos pela primeira vez, fez com que os âmbares brilhassem tanto quanto um dia já brilharam. Lá estavam aqueles olhos que tanto lhe perseguiam, lá estava Neji num outro corpo. E naquela vida, os âmbares puderam encontrar as pérolas por uma segunda vez, entretanto de um modo diferente.


End file.
